titmouse_inc_on_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4
Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4 ''(NARUTO-ナルト - 疾風伝ナルティメットアクセル4 Naruto Shippuden: Narutimetto Accel 4'')'' is a hypothetical video game idea by LeeHatake93 as a revival of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja series. It was originally called 'Narutimate Storm Project 2012'.'' The game would launch simultaneously on the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita, and would support compatibility with the PlayStation TV console. Story The game would cover the entire story of Naruto, ranging from the Genin Training and Land of Waves arcs all the way to Boruto the Movie. The story would be split into two different game modes, one that covers the events of Naruto and Naruto Shippuden, and one that covers the events that take place after the Fourth Great Ninja War. As with Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Heroes, the game would also cover the events of select anime filler arcs, films, and storylines from past Ultimate Ninja and Ultimate Ninja Storm series video games. Chapters Part I * Prologue: History of Konoha * Chapter 1: Genin Training * Chapter 2: The Land of Waves * Chapter 3: The Chunin Exams * Chapter 4: The Destruction of Konoha * Chapter 5: The Search for Tsunade * Chapter 6: Chasing Sasuke * Fragment: The Kakashi Chronicles Part II (Early) * Chapter 7: Homecoming of Naruto * Chapter 8: Rescue the Kazekage * Chapter 9: Sasuke and Sai * Chapter 10: The Immortal Akastuki * Chapter 11: Hebi Formation * Chapter 12: The Tale of Jiraiya the Gallant * Chapter 13: The Hunt for Itachi * Chapter 14: The Tale of Naruto Uzumaki * Fragment: Sasuke vs The Eight-Tails Part II (Second Half) * Chapter 15: The Kage Summit * Chapter 16: Team Seven's Reunion * Chapter 17: Preparing for War * Chapter 18: Confining the Jinchuriki * Chapter 19: The War Begins * Chapter 20: The Ten-Tails' Revival * Chapter 21: Ones Who Know Everything * Chapter 22: Team Seven Reborn! * Chapter 23: The Ten-Tails' Jinchuriki * Chapter 24: Madara's Pulse * Final Chapter: The Infinite Tsukuyomi Epilogue: * Blank Period: Bonds of Shinobi (Cutscene only) * The Last: Threat of the Tenseigan * Epilogue: Naruto Uzumaki, The Hokage (Cutscene only) * Naruto Gaiden: The Other "Uchiha" * Boruto the Movie: The Next Generation: Chunin Exams! Extra Saga: * Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (Naruto the Movie) * The Gedo Mark Saga (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2) * The Sword of Raijin (Land of Tea Arc) * The Stone of Gelel (Legend of the Stone of Gelel) * Mission in the Land of The Moon (Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom) * The Ultimate Contest: Genin vs Jonin (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3) * Castle of Illusions: Threat of the Mugenjo (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress) * The Black Shadow (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4) * The Thousand Year Kingdom (Naruto Shippuden: The Movie) * Twelve Guardian Ninja (Fire Temple Arc) * The Zero-Tails (Naruto Shippuden: Bonds) * The Demon Seed Shinki (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3) * The Crystal Shinobi (Three-Tails' Appearance) * Inheritors of the Will of Fire (Naruto Shippuden: The Will of Fire) * The Ruins of Roran (The Lost Tower) * Hozuki Castle (Blood Prison) * The Limited Tsukuyomi (Road to Ninja) * The Mecha-Naruto Story (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution) Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, the handheld and console editions of the games would feature the same characters and gameplay, with the primary difference being a few different game modes and the graphics. For example, the PlayStation 4 version of the game would feature high definition graphics that match the quality of the Storm series, while the Vita version would have graphics that blend the graphical capabilities of the classic Ultimate Ninja and Storm series. As with J-Stars Victory VS, the game would support Cross-Save, which allows players of the Vita version to transfer their save files to the PlayStation 4 version, and vice-versa. The gameplay would return to the classic 2D fighting style of the original Ultimate Ninja ''series, revamped with gameplay elements introduced in the ''Storm ''series. There are three Awakening modes: Instant Awakening (accessed through a character's taunt), Giant Awakenings, and Permanent Awakenings (such as Curse Mark Second State or Nine-Tails Chakra Mode). Features returning from the ''Storm series include cinematic Boss Battles, which have been completely rebuilt for Heroes 4, the support characters and leader swap mechanics from Storm 4, Combination Ultimate Jutsu, Round Matches (wherein players fight in multiple rounds during each battle), and the Armor Break mechanic, which will cause notable damage to character outfits. Additionally, the Jutsu Clash mechanic seen in the Ultimate Ninja series and original Ultimate Ninja Storm makes a return. As with the Storm games, if players finish off their opponent with an Ultimate Jutsu or Secret Technique, it will initiate a special "Finish Scene". Unlike in the Storm series, players can actually choose teams of four characters instead of only three, thanks to the revamped support system. Players can now outfit characters with any one of a variety of Ultimate Jutsu options, as all Ultimate Jutsu from both the original Ultimate Ninja series and the Ultimate Ninja Storm games return, and Jutsu Customization also makes a return. In addition to a selection of multiple Jutsu that a certain character can use (such as Sasuke choosing between Fire Ball Jutsu, Flame Control, or Chidori), players can also assign Jutsu to characters that normally would not use them, such as Hashirama with Rasengan or Obito with the Water Dragon Jutsu. As with Storm Revolution, characters can also be given accessories, such as Kakashi with the Executioner's Blade on his back. Further expanding on the customization features, player can also create custom outfits for the Naruto characters (such as creating an Anbu Sasuke or Jonin Naruto), as well as create their own original characters that can use fighting styles taken from the playable characters, and fighting styles that are original to Ultimate Ninja Heroes 4. Like with Super Smash Bros, players can transfer their custom Ninja between the console and handheld version of the game. Story Mode is split into two game modes: Master Mode allows players to play as Naruto, Sarada, and Boruto during the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie, The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring, and Boruto: Naruto the Movie, and Ninja World Timeline is a mode that lets players relive the story of Naruto ''and ''Naruto Shippuden in a timeline. Master Mode also includes additional stories, like in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, which bridge the gaps between the end of the War and The Last, as well as between The Last and The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring. Minigames such as tree climbing or Guy's training exercises also return. The Ninja World Tournament mode, which allows up to four players to battle at once, makes a return, though it is more reminiscient of Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3's four player battle mechanic, rather than the Storm Revolution version. However, the stage hazards, rails, and other special items/features from Revolution's Ninja World Tournament mode do return. Additionally, the console version of this mode supports up to eight players. The hack and slash gameplay of Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact makes a return during certain battles in Story Mode. In the console version of the game, this becomes its own separate game mode called Impact Battle, which allows players to take on hordes of rogue ninja, White Zetsu, or Shin Uchiha clones. Controls Keep in mind that the buttons used in this control scheme pertain to the PlayStation Vita version when played on a PlayStation TV console, and therefore, the controls also carry over to the PlayStation 4 version of the game. When played on a Vita, the controls are virtually the same, except that R1 and L1 commands are activated with the Rear Touch Pad of the system, and R2 and L2 commands are used with the R and L buttons. * Square: Press to use Ninja Tools/Kaguya's Ame no Minaka * Circle: Attack Combo, press repeatedly in conjunction with directions on the left stick for different combos. * Triangle: Chakra Load. Press once followed by Circle for Ultimate Jutsu, press twice followed by Circle for Reversal Ultimate Jutsu, and press thrice followed by Circle for Linked Secret Techniques. Press once followed by X for a Chakra Dash, and press once followed by Square for a Chakra Projectile. * X: Jump. Double tap for a Ninja Dash. Double tap, then tap again to cancel Ninja Dash. If two Ninja Dashes collide, it will intitiate a Shadowblur Skirmish. * R1: Support Character Call. Press R1 to call a support character to perform a Jutsu. Hold down R1 for a support character to perform an attack combo. * R2: Block. Hold this button to block attacks. * L1: Leader Swap. Use this button to switch places with your active support character. This can be used mid-combo as well. * L2: Substitution Jutsu. Tap this button to dodge attacks. There will be a substitution guage below the health meter that determines how often this can be used. * Up (D-Pad): Hold down on this button to taunt opponents. Double tap this button and press Circle to activate your primary Jutsu. * Left or Right (D-Pad): Cycle Support Characters. These buttons allow you to change your active support character. * Down (D-Pad): Hold down on this button to charge Chakra. Double tap this button and press Circle to activate your secondary Jutsu. * Left Analog Stick: Character Movement. * Right Analog Stick: Ninja Tool/Kaguya's Ame no Minaka. Use this stick to cycle through Ninja Tools and different dimensions for Kaguya's Ame no Minaka. Characters The character roster has been revamped so that characters that take up multiple slots now only occupy a single slot, or a few slots. Part I and Part II characters remain separate, however, Part II, The Last, and Epilogue characters now occupy a single slot, unless they fit a certain criteria, i.e. Naruto or Sasuke. A notable change I've made to the roster is that characters now have Variations, which are alternate movesets with different Ultimate Jutsu and/or Awakening options that occupy a single slot and, in the case of characters like Sakura or Hinata, are different incarnations within the same slot, i.e. Shippuden, The Last, and Epilogue. Awakenings will be listed in parentheses (), while Variations will be listed underneath the character's name. Note that the Awakenings listed pertain to those activated by being low on health or via an Ultimate Jutsu. Awakenings that can be selected as playable characters are marked with an asterisk*. Awakenings that also serve as standalone variations have Ultimate Jutsu like the standard characters. * Naruto Uzumaki (Part I) ** Academy Graduate (Determination Mode) ** Part I (Nine-Tailed Mode) ** Valley of the End (One-Tailed Chakra Mode*) ** The Green Beast (Hot-Blooded Mode) * Naruto Uzumaki (Part II) ** Early Part II (Three-Tailed Chakra Mode*, Four-Tailed Version 2 Cloak) ** Post Senjutsu Training (Sage Mode, Six-Tailed Version 2 Cloak) ** War (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Kurama Chakra Sage Mode*, Kurama, Majestic Susano'o Kurama Sasuke) ** End of Part II (Six Paths Sage Mode*, Six-Armed Kurama) * Naruto Uzumaki (Post-War) ** The Last (Nine-Tails Chakra Sage Mode*) ** Seventh Hokage (Kurama Chakra Sage Mode*, Majestic Susano'o Kurama Sasuke) * Sasuke Uchiha (Part I) ** Land of Waves (Sharingan) ** Chunin Exams (Sharingan, Curse Mark Level 1) ** Valley of the End (Sharingan, Curse Mark Second State*) * Sasuke Uchiha (Part II) ** Hebi (Curse Mark Second State*) ** Taka (Mangekyo Sharingan*, Armored Susano'o) ** Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (Full Body Armored Susano'o, Majestic Susano'o Kurama Naruto) ** Rinne Sharingan (Six Paths: Perfect Susano'o) * Sasuke Uchiha (Post War) ** The Last (Perfect Susano'o) ** Wandering Ninja (Perfect Susano'o, Majestic Susano'o Kurama Naruto) * Sakura Haruno (Part I) (Inner Sakura Mode) * Sakura Haruno (Part II) ** Shippuden (Hundred Strengths Seal*, Creation Rebirth) ** The Last (Creation Rebirth) ** Epilogue (Creation Rebirth) * Kakashi Hatake (Youth) ** Young Kakashi (White Fang Mode, Sharingan*) ** Anbu Kakashi (Sharingan) * Kakashi Hatake ** Jonin (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan*) ** Double Sharingan (Perfect Susano'o) ** Sixth Hokage (White Fang Mode) * Yamato ** Shippuden ** Tobi Zetsu * Sai (Fast Writing Mode) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Hinata Hyuga (Part I) (Byakugan) * Hinata Hyuga (Part II) ** Shippuden (Byakugan) ** The Last (Byakugan) ** Epilogue (Byakugan) * Kiba Inuzuka (Part I) (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) * Kiba Inuzuka''(Part II)'' ** Shippuden (Two-Headed Wolf, Three-Headed Wolf) ** The Last (Three-Headed Wolf) ** Epilogue (Three-Headed Wolf) * Shino Aburame (Part I) * Shino Aburame (Part II) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Kurenai Yuhi * Neji Hyuga (Part I) (Byakugan) * Neji Hyuga (Part II) ''(Byakugan) * Rock Lee ''(Part I) ''(Eight Gates Mode, Drunken Fist*) * Rock Lee ''(Part II) ** Shippuden (Eight Gates Mode) ** The Last (Eight Gates Mode) ** Epilogue (Eight Gates Mode) * Tenten (Part I) * Tenten (Part II) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Might Guy (Youth) * Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode, Gate of Death*) * Shikamaru Nara (Part I) * Shikamaru Nara (Part II) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Choji Akimichi (Part I) (Super Expansion Jutsu, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) * Choji Akimichi (Part II) ** Shippuden (Super Expansion Jutsu, Butterfly Chakra Mode*) ** The Last (Super Expansion Jutsu) ** Epilogue (Butterfly Chakra Mode*) * Ino Yamanaka (Part I) * Ino Yamanaka (Part II) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Asuma Sarutobi * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Youth) ** Konohamaru Ninja Squad (Part I) ** Shippuden ** The Last * Konohamaru Sarutobi (Adult) * Hanabi Hyuga ** Part I ** Shippuden ** The Last * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya ** Sannin Era (Gamabunta Summoning) ** Shippuden (Sage Mode) * Orochimaru ** Sannin Era (Manda Summoning) ** Sealed Arms (Manda Summoning) ** Shippuden (White Snake Mode) * Tsunade ** Sannin Era (Katsuyu Summoning) ** Hokage (Mitotic Regeneration) * Shizune * Danzo Shimura (Izanami) * Fu Yamanaka * Torune Aburame * Anko Mitarashi (Curse Mark Mode) * Rin Nohara (Isobu) * Shisui Uchiha (Armored Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o) * Mito Uzumaki (Kurama) * Hashirama Senju ** Young Hashirama ** First Hokage (Sage Mode*) ** Reanimated (Sage Mode) (Wood Golem, Shinsu Senju: 1000-Armed Kan'on) * Tobirama Senju ** Second Hokage ** Reanimated * Hiruzen Sarutobi ** Third Hokage ** Reanimated * Minato Namikaze ** The Yellow Flash ** Reanimated (Nine-Tails Chakra Mode*, Yin Kurama) * Kushina Uzumaki (Red Habanero Mode) * Boruto Uzumaki (Determined Mode) * Sarada Uchiha (Sharingan) * Mitsuki * Shikadai Nara * Inojin Yamanaka * Chocho Akimichi * Metal Lee * Mirai Sarutobi * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi (Super Expansion Jutsu) * Inoichi Yamanaka * Hiashi Hyuga * Sakumo Hatake * Might Dai * Fugaku Uchiha (Sharingan) * Itachi Uchiha ** Anbu (Mangekyo Sharingan) ** Akatsuki (Armored Susano'o) ** Reanimated (Perfect Susano'o) * Obito Uchiha (Youth) ** Genin (Sharingan) ** Rampaging (Mangekyo Sharingan) ** Masked Man (Sharingan) * Obito Uchiha (Adult) ** Tobi (Orange Mask) ("Madara" Personality*, Sharingan) ** Tobi (Fourth Ninja War) (Summoning: Ten-Tails) ** Obito (Unmasked) (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki*, Sword of Nunoboku) ** Obito (Ten-Tails Extracted) (Double Sharingan) * Madara Uchiha ** Young Madara (Sharingan) ** Alive (Armored Susano'o, Summoning: Majestic Susano'o Kurama) ** Reanimated (Rinnegan*, Perfect Susano'o) ** Restored to Life (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki*, Infinite Tsukuyomi) * Izuna Uchiha (Armored Susano'o) * Gaara (Part I) (Possessed Mode*, Shukaku) * Gaara (Kazekage) ** Early Part II (Shukaku) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Kankuro (Part I) * Kankuro (Part II) ** Early Part II (Salamander) ** Shippuden (Sasori Puppet) ** The Last (Sasori Puppet) ** Epilogue (Sasori Puppet) * Temari (Part I) * Temari (Part II) ** Shippuden ** The Last ** Epilogue * Rasa (The Fourth Kazekage) * Granny Chiyo ** Chiyo (No Puppets) ** Chiyo (Mother & Father Puppets) (Chikamatsu's Ten Puppets) * Pakura * Killer Bee ** Shippuden (Eight-Tailed Version 2 Chakra Cloak*, Gyuki) ** Samehada (Eight-Tailed Version 2 Chakra Cloak*, Gyuki) * A (The Fourth Raikage) (Lightning Chakra Mode) * Darui ** Shippuden ** Fifth Raikage * The Third Raikage * Cee * Mei Terumi (Mizukage) * Ao * Chojuro ** Shippuden ** Sixth Mizukage * Gengetsu Hozuki (Second Mizukage) * Ohnoki * Kurotsuchi ** Shippuden ** Fourth Tsuchikage * Akatsuchi * Muu (Second Tsuchikage) * Mifune (Kage Summit, War) * Yugito Nii (Two-Tailed Version 2 Cloak, Matatabi) * Yagura (Three-Tailed Version 2 Cloak, Isobu) * Roshi (Four-Tailed Version 2 Cloak, Son Goku) * Han (Five-Tailed Version 2 Cloak, Kokuo) * Utakata (Six-Tailed Version 2 Cloak, Saiken) * Fu (Seven-Tailed Version 2 Cloak, Chomei) * Hanzo * Jinin Akebino * Ameyuri Ringo * Mangetsu Hozuki * Kushimaru Kuriare * Jinpachi Munashi * Fuguki Suikazan * Zabuza Momochi ** Alive ** Reanimated * Haku ** Alive ** Reanimated * Kinkaku (Nine-Tailed Chakra Form) * Ginkaku (Nine-Tailed Chakra Form) * Kakko * Taiseki * Mahiru * Dosu Kinuta * Zaku * Kin * Jirobo (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State*) * Sakon (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State*) * Kidomaru (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State*) * Tayuya (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State*) * Kimimaro (Curse Mark Level 1, Curse Mark Second State*) * Jugo ** Shippuden (Curse Mark Second State*) ** Gaiden (Curse Mark Second State*) * Suigetsu Hozuki ** Shippuden ** Gaiden * Karin ** Shippuden ** Gaiden * Kabuto Yakushi ** Part I ** Snake Cloak (Summoning: Manda II, Sage Mode*) * Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) * Deidara (C2 Dragon) * Sasori ** Hiruko Puppet ** True Form (Self-Puppet Mode*, Performance of 1000 Puppets) * Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) * Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) * Nagato ** Pain (Deva Path) ** Nagato * Yahiko * Konan (Paper Angel Mode) * Zetsu * Shin Uchiha ** Original ** Clones * Kaguya Otsutsuki (Byakugan*, Tailed Beast Mode) * Hagoromo Otsutsuki (Six Paths Mode) * Hamura Otsutsuki (Tenseigan) * Asura Otsutsuki (Senjutsu Avatar) * Indra Otsutsuki (Perfect Susano'o) * Toneri Otsutsuki (Tenseigan Chakra Mode) * Momoshiki Otsutsuki (Byakugan, Kinshiki Absorbed Kinshiki*) * Kinshiki Otsutsuki (Byakugan, Absorbed by Momoshiki Momoshiki) * Princess Kasumi (Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress) * Shinga (Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3) (Merged with Shinki) * Mecha-Naruto (Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution) (Three-Tailed*, Mecha-Kurama) * Aoi Rokusho (Land of Tea Arc) * Sora (Fire Temple Arc) ''(Four-Tailed Chakra Cloak) * Guren ''(Three-Tails Arc) ''(Chakra Crystal Mode) * Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone ''(Power Arc) (Nine-Tails Clone) * Doto Kazahana (Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow) (Chakra Armor) * Ishidate (Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom) * Shion (Naruto Shippuden: The Movie) * Hiruko (The Will of Fire) * Mukade (The Lost Tower) * Mui (Blood Prison) * Menma (Road to Ninja) ''(Black Nine-Tails) * Lars Alexandersson ''(Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2/Tekken) * Son Goku (Kishimoto & Toriyama Artwork Collaboration/Dragon Ball) ** Dragon Ball Z (Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 3*) ** Dragon Ball Super (Super Saiyan God*, Super Saiyan Blue*) * Custom Characters (Up to 50) (Determinant*) Secret Techniques The Combination Ulitmate Jutsu, which are known as Team Secret Techniques in Storm 4, return from Ultimate Ninja Storm 4. In addition, all combination Jutsu from Storm 4, Storm Revolution, Ultimate Ninja 5, and Ultimate Ninja 3 return. Returning from Storm series: * Naruto (Part I), Sasuke (Part I), and Sakura (Part I) (Outstanding Teamwork!?) * Naruto (Part II) and Sasuke (Part II) (Wind and Lightning Style: Hurricane Lightning) * Naruto (Six Paths Sage Mode) and Sasuke (Rinnegan) (Six Paths: Amighty Scream) * Naruto (The Last) and Sasuke (The Last) (Flame Control Rasengan) * Naruto (War), Sasuke (Part II), Sakura (Part II) (New Summoning: Three-Way Deadlock) * Naruto (End of Part II), Sasuke (Rinnegan), and Sakura (Part II) (Culminated Feelings: Wind, Lightning, and Cherry Blossom Formation) * Naruto, Konohamaru, and Iruka (Problem Children of the Academy) * Naruto (Part II), Sasuke (Part II), and Sai (Sexy Reverse Harem Jutsu) * Naruto (War or End of Part II) and Hinata (Part II) (Rasen Twin Lion Fists) * Naruto (War, End of Part II, or The Last) and Hinata (Part II or The Last) (Gentle Step: Tailed Beast Twin Lion Fists) * Naruto (Part II), Minato, and Kushina (True Taikyoku Rasengan) * Naruto (War or End of Part II) and Minato (Tailed Beast Barrage) * Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha (Cutting-Edge Raijin Rasengan) * Naruto (Seventh Hokage) and Boruto (Super Uzumaki Rasengan) * Sasuke (Mangekyo Sharingan) and Itachi (Amaterasu: Dual Layer) * Sasuke (Rinne Sharingan) ''and Itachi ''(Reanimated) (TBA) * Shisui Uchiha and Itachi (Turbulent Four Seasons) * Madara and Obito Uchiha (Unmasked) (Stars from the Heaven) * Kakashi Hatake and Might Guy (Eternal Rivals) * Kakashi and Obito (Unmasked) (Opposing Kamui) * Kakashi (Youth), Obito (Youth), and Rin Nohara (Perfect Trio) * Kakashi (Youth), Obito (Youth), and Minato (Trinity) * Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade (Fire Cracking Hole of Wind) * Hashirama and Madara (Rivalling Wills) * Hashirama, Tobirama, and Hiruzen Sarutobi (Inheritance of the Will of Fire) * Hokage (Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, and Kakashi) (The Will of Fire) * Jinchuriki (Naruto, Gaara, Killer Bee, Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata, Fu) ''(Full Tailed Beast Charge) * Shikamaru ''(Part II), Choji (Part II), and Ino (Part II) (Human Boulder Yo-Yo) * Kiba (Part II), Shino (Part II), and Hinata (Part II) (Giant Insect Fang: 64 Palms) * Rock Lee (Part II), Neji (Part II), and Tenten (Part II) (TBA) * Hyuga Clan (Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, and Neji) (Hyuga's Massive Combo Fist) * Shikamaru (Part II) and Asuma (Standard Konoha Formation) * Rock Lee (Part II) and Might Guy (TBA) * Killer Bee and A (Raikage) (Liger Two Platoons Bomb) * Sand Siblings (Part II) (Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro) (Burning Sand Coffin) * Pain and Konan (Divine Paper Mars) * Deidara and Sasori (Collaboration: Ultimate Art) * Hidan and Kakuzu (Ultimate Death Beyond Fear) * Akatsuki (Orochimaru, Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Pain, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sasori) (TBA) * Sound Four (Jirobo, Sakon, Kidomaru, and Tayuya) (TBA) * Zabuza Momochi and Haku (TBA) * Seven Swordsmen (Kisame, Zabuza, Jinin, Ameyuri, Mangetsu, Kushimaru, Jinpachi, Fuguki) (TBA) Returning from Ultimate Ninja series Regarding Secret Techniques from Ultimate Ninja 5: I don't know the actual names of these techniques so I'm giving them my own names based on what I believe Cc2 would call them. * Naruto (Part I) and Minato (Mysterious Aid Arrives) * Naruto (Part I) and Jiraiya (Combo Rasengan) * Naruto (Part II) and Sakura (Part II) (Spiral Cherry Blossom Impact) * Sakura (Part II) and Chiyo (Puppet Style: Full Cherry Blossom Crash) * Sasuke (Hebi) and Orochimaru (Kuzanagi Combo) * Kakashi and Might Guy (Eternal Rivals) (Classic) * Hanabi (Part I) and Hiashi (Gentle Fist Instruction) * Itachi and Kisame (Tsukuyomi: Water Shark Eradication) * Deidara and Sasori (Iron C2 Collaborative Art) All-New Secret Techniques This list will be expanded as more ideas come to me. * Naruto (Part I) and Sasuke (Part I) (Fire Style: Demon Wind Hurricane) * Naruto (Valley of the End) and Sasuke (Valley of the End) (Crimson Lament) * Naruto (War) and Sasuke (Mangekyo Sharingan) (Inferno Style: Rasen Shuriken) * Naruto (Kurama Chakra Sage Mode) and Sasuke (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan) (Majestic Susano'o: Hidden Leaf Rasengan Barrage) * Naruto (Seventh Hokage) and Boruto (Tailed Beast Vanishing Bomb) * Sasuke (Rinnegan) and Sakura (Part II) (Inferno Style: Cherry Blossom Devastation) * Sasuke (Wandering Ninja), Sakura (Epilogue), and Sarada (Lightning Style: Uchiha Blossom Formation) * Kakashi (Double Sharingan), Naruto (End of Part II), and Sasuke (Rinnegan) (Susano'o: Almighty Kamui Barrage) * Team Konohamaru (Boruto, Sarada, Mitsuki, Konohamaru Adult) (Next-Generation Strike) * Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi (The Original Ino-Shika-Cho) * Inojin Yamanaka, Shikadai Nara, and Chocho Akimichi (New Ino-Shika-Cho Combination!) * Rock Lee (Epilogue) and Metal Lee (Father and Son's Springtime of Youth) * Hidden Leaf Ninja (Nine-Tails' Attack) (Hiruzen, Inoichi, Choza, Shikaku) (Sychronization Technique: Protect the Village) * Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Hamura Otsutsuki (Sealing: Planetary Devastation) * Momoshiki Otsutsuki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki (Otsutsuki Formation) * Son Goku and Naruto Uzumaki (Part II) (Tailed Beast Planetary Spirit Bomb) Stages Parentheses () indicate alternate forms of a stage. * Hidden Leaf Village (Normal, Destroyed, Ruined, Early) * Training Field (Day, Evening) * Hokage's Mansion Rooftop * Hidden Leaf Hospital Rooftop * Grassy Waves Prairie * Forest of Death * Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) * Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) * Sasuke's Training Cliff * Kage Summit Hall * Great Naruto Bridge * Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Akatsuki Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * The Uchiha Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) * Forest of Dead Trees * Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) * Chunin Exams Stadium * Chunin Exams Preliminary Stage * Top of Lookout Tower * Valley of the End/Final Valley (Sunny, Rainy, Riverbank, Era of Hashirama and Madara) * Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) * Land of Iron * Valley of Clouds and Lightning * Mountains' Graveyard * Site of Planetary Devastation * Five-Seal Barrier Cliff * Hidden Sand Gate * Hidden Sand Village * Tanzaku Town * Tanzaku Town Outskirts * Tanzaku Inn * Mount Myoboku * Waterfall of Truth * Turtle Island * Chamber of the Nine-Tails * War Zone * Kabuto's Hideout * Kamui's Dimension * Kaguya's Dimension (Lava Dimension, Icy Dimension, Desert Dimension) Boss Battles Part I: * Hashirama vs Madara * The Third Hokage & Konoha vs The Nine-Tails * Minato vs The Masked Man * Team 7 vs Kakashi * Naruto & Sasuke vs Haku * Naruto vs Gamabunta * The Third Hokage vs Orochimaru * Naruto vs Gaara * Tsunade vs Orochimaru & Manda * Gaara & Rock Lee vs Kimimaro * Naruto vs Sasuke (Valley of the End) Part II (Early): * Naruto & Sakura vs Kakashi * Gaara vs Deidara * Sakura vs Sasori * Naruto vs Orochimaru * Naruto vs Sasuke (Orochimaru's Hideout) * Naruto vs Kakuzu * Jiraiya vs Pain * Sasuke vs Itachi * Sasuke vs Killer Bee * Naruto vs Pain Part II (Second Half): * Sasuke vs Danzo * Naruto vs Sasuke (Samurai Bridge) * Tobi vs Konan * Naruto vs The Nine-Tails * Might Guy vs Kisame * Third Company vs Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist * Darui vs Kinkaku & Ginkaku * Choji vs the Gedo Mazou Statue * Fourth Company vs Past Kage * Five Kage vs Madara * Naruto & Killer Bee vs Masked Man & the Jinchuriki * Sasuke & Itachi vs Kabuto * Hashirama vs Madara (Flashback) * Naruto & Shinobi Alliance vs Obito and Madara * Shinobi Alliance vs the Ten-Tails * Naruto, Minato (Reanimated), Sasuke, and Tobirama vs Obito Uchiha (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) * Might Guy (Gate of Death) vs Madara Uchiha (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) * Madara Uchiha (Ten-Tails Jinchuriki) vs Six Paths Sage Mode Naruto and Rinnegan Sasuke * Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Obito, and Kakashi vs Kaguya Otsutsuki * Naruto vs Sasuke (Valley of the End Rematch) Blank Period: * Naruto (The Last) vs Toneri Otsutsuki * Sarada Uchiha vs Shin Uchiha * Boruto Uzumaki vs Sasuke Uchiha (Adult) * Naruto (Hokage), Sasuke (Adult), and Boruto vs Momoshiki Otsusuki Extra Saga: * Naruto vs Doto Kazahana (Naruto the Movie) * Naruto vs Orochimaru and Kabuto (Gedo Mark Saga) * Naruto and Sasuke vs Aoi Rokusho (Land of Tea Arc) * Naruto vs Kakashi (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3) * Naruto vs Orochimaru (Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress) * Naruto vs Black Shadow (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4) * Naruto and Sasuke vs The Zero-Tails (Naruto Shippuden: Bonds) * Naruto and Sasuke vs Shinga (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3) * Naruto and Minato (Alive) vs Anrokuzan (The Lost Tower) * Naruto vs Menma (Road to Ninja) * Naruto vs Mecha-Kurama (Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution) Category:PSP Games Category:PS2 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games